


Gimiendo el nombre de un extraño

by AlittlePhantom



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlittlePhantom/pseuds/AlittlePhantom
Summary: YoungJae no es gay... pero su cuerpo dice todo lo contrario cuando se topa con un sexy vecino en las escaleras.





	Gimiendo el nombre de un extraño

— No, otra vez no— Suspiró con cansancio Youngjae

Ya era la quinta vez consecutiva que llegaba al edificio y no podía utilizar el ascensor por culpa de los follamigos que tenía por vecinos y su descarada forma de usar el artefacto para sus sesiones de sexo duro y caliente. No estaría tan enojado si fueran más educados como para no andar haciendo semejantes escenas que sólo le hacen recordar su frustrante vida amorosa y su casi nula vida sexual. 

— Malditos conejos, ¿porqué no se aparean donde no los pueda oír?— murmuraba para sí mientras subía con paso furioso las escaleras. 

— Quizá así sea más excitante — respondió una sexy y grave voz con diversión un poco más arriba— No te lo podría decir con certeza en realidad, pero si fueras tú quién gritara así... estaría bastante caliente al saber que sólo yo podría causar eso. Excitar a los demás sería un plus— sonrió con una sensual y carnosa boca.

Jae enrojeció violentamente de la vergüenza y eso pareció encantarle al desconocido.

— Oh sí, me fascinaría montar el ascensor contigo algún día— sentenció seductoramente y rozó con sus largos dedos ligeramente el labio inferior del pelinegro cuando se encontraron en el descanso de las escaleras, alejándose sonriente.

Mientras Jae permaneció aturdido, tembloroso y condenadamente agitado.

— Santa mierda, ¿qué demonios fue eso?— escupió cuando llegó al fin a su departamento. Se sentía tan estúpido al haber reaccionado así... ¿Reacción? ¿Cuál reacción? casi te derrites por un extraño, se reprendió. ¿Cómo puede ser que no haya soltado un par de insultos o golpes por la forma atrevida en la que lo trató? 

Más sorprendente aún, jamás había sentido atracción alguna hacia los hombres... hasta hoy. Y estaba seguro como el infierno que su sangre se calentó varios grados con sólo un roce. Imposible.

Debería haberse asqueado por el sentido de sus palabras (y acciones), pero en su lugar los encontró sensuales y con un aroma a promesa que lo dejaba con unas terribles ganas de más. Maldito cuerpo traicionero, se golpeó mentalmente. Su piel era demasiado sensible, argumentó en un intento por salvar su escaso orgullo. Se mentía. Recordaba el latir errático y acelerado de su corazón cuando el individuo bajaba por las escaleras, se detenía a rozar sus belfos y se alejaba como si nada, con una jodida sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué tengo que compartir edificio con tantos locos pervertidos?— medio chilló en un pataleo infantil. 

 

 

Sin embargo, totalmente infantiles fueron los días siguientes.

Ya no llegaba a horario a su departamento, se demoraba horas antes de regresar. Mataba el tiempo haciendo trabajos pendientes, tomando tragos con viejos amigos e incluso fue a alguna cena ocasional con citas que no terminaban en nada por más accesible que fuera la muchacha de turno. Tampoco utilizaba el ascensor, por más que no fuera usado como motel móvil en ese momento, y subía los 7 pisos por las escaleras. No para encontrar en el camino al joven me-gustaría-hacerte-gritar, sino más bien para no darle oportunidad alguna de montarse a un ascensor con él. 

— Debo estar jodidamente loco — se dijo en la base de las escaleras una noche de tragos (muchos tragos)— a la mierda todo, ¿por qué debería subir las escaleras?

Se plantó frente al ascensor y presionó el botón. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los 'amiguitos' en una posición algo comprometedora o por lo menos bastante difícil de darle una explicación si... Uno, tuviera ganas de oirla; dos, si estuviera lo suficiente sobrio o tres, si estuviera lo suficientemente interesado... pero como no se ajustaba a ninguna de las opciones sólo se rió mientras balbuceantes arreglaban su ropa y huían cómicamente. 

— ¡JunHong conozco a tu madre! le diré que te revuelcas en el ascensor con tu hyung, el de la voz gruesa— les gritó divertido cuando se perdían por la puerta del frente.

Entró tambaleándose y antes de poder afirmarse dentro del pequeño aparato alguien más se deslizó en él. Para cuando Jae reaccionó ya estaba encerrado con el pervertido de las escaleras, que sonreía con suficiencia al verlo ebrio y sorprendido. Youngjae inconscientemente estaba retrocediendo, chocó contra el fondo de manera violenta y se vio arrinconado por unos fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Se miraron por varios eternos segundos en total silencio.

— Respira Jae— lo oyó decirle muy cerca de su rostro. No se había dado cuenta de que retenía el aliento. 

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del extraño empujándolo suavemente en un intento de alejarlo y sintió el calor desplazarse por sus dedos. Las retiró como si quemaran. En realidad él se sentía arder, sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y no encontraba estabilidad. Es el alcohol, pensaba incapaz de encontrar su voz, es el maldito alcohol. 

— No temas, no pienso hacerte nada— insinuó con una voz un tanto ronca el hombre. 

¿Sería demasiado extraño que admitiera sentirse un poquito (apenas) decepcionado? ¡Es extraño!, se reprendió mentalmente. 

Algo debió ver el tipo en sus ojos por que sonrió y se acercó para susurrarle un 'a menos que lo quieras' al oído. Sus piernas flaquearon y fue sostenido firmemente en el momento. Con una mano en su cintura lo presionó contra sí y le lamió lento los labios. 

— Si fuera por mi cuerpo ya te habría reclamado— dijo sobre su boca y Jae pudo sentir la verdad de esas palabras en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su muslo donde descansaba el miembro duro del joven. Y se debatía internamente entre provocarlo para que pierda los estribos... o callar.

¿¡¡EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!?

Decidió mantenerse quieto y silencioso. Aunque dudaba que pudiera decir una palabra o moverse siquiera un centímetro.

— Lo haría... — siguió ajeno al debate interno del otro y con la voz cargada de deseo— pero no quiero que luego culpes al alcohol. 

El ascensor dio un sacudón y se detuvo. Piso 5, titilaba la indiferente lucecita. El extraño se separo con dificultad (wow, ¿está afectado así por mi causa?, se asombró Jae), se bajó y antes que volvieran a cerrarse las puertas agregó:

— Mi nombre es Daehyun, Jung Daehyun

-— Y-yo...— titubeó Jae

— Sé quién eres— volvió a sonreírle y las puertas se cerraron con un fuerte sonido metálico.

El recorrido hasta su departamento transcurrió en una neblina pesada de aturdimiento total. Jamás se había sentido tan débil y vulnerable... tan asquerosamente sumiso. No le agradaba a donde lo estaba llevando esto. ¡Él no era gay por dios! Ni siquiera sentía alguna atracción remota por otros hombres. Entonces ¿por qué su cuerpo se calienta y estremece al pensar en ese hombre? ¿por qué no puede pensar, ni que se diga respirar con normalidad cuando está cerca?...

 

¿Por qué esa noche gimió su nombre en la ducha?

 

 

¿Por qué el alcohol no borró esos recuerdos vergonzosos?, se preguntó una vez más la mañana siguiente. Era sábado y no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de levantarse a hacerse un desayuno decente. Aún así, lo intentó. Preparaba su segundo café mientras pensaba en donde había dejado sus películas. Hoy le apetecía ver algo y así evitar pensar. Se negaba a pensar, sobre todo en el sexy vecino de labios gruesos que quiere hacerlo con él en el ascensor. Y mucho menos pensar en que ya no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea, y qué su cuerpo tendía a reaccionar sin su consentimiento sometiéndose a su mirada, y eso lo asustaba. 

Sonó el timbre y se deshizo de esos pensamientos . Bostezó y perezosamente caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y... quedó de piedra. El culpable de haberse despertado esa mañana con una gran carpa en su piyama, lo miraba curioso desde el umbral. 

— Buenos días, Youngjae —dijo Daehyun mientras le mostraba un gran desayuno completo— ¿puedo pasar?, está algo pesado y tuve que coger las escaleras para traerlo— sonrió jadeante. 

Jae no quería dejarlo pasar, no lo quería en su departamento y definitivamente no lo quería cerca. Sin embargo, se hizo a un lado para darle paso. 

— Estúpido— se dijo bajito dándole un pequeño cabezazo a la puerta cerrada— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó apuntando al exagerado desayuno que ahora descansaba en la mesa de su cocina.

— Un regalo— dijo llevando una mano a su nuca en un claro gesto nervioso. 

Oh mierda, ¿qué diablos estoy viendo ahora? Anoche lamió mis labios mientras presionaba su erección contra mí y hoy aparece todo tímido con un gigantesco regalo.

¿Acaso está pensando en enloquecerme?

— No es mi cumpleaños— respondió reacio a mostrar reacción alguna.

— Yo.. eso.. lo sé...— apuntó en un tono tan vacilante que hizo reír a Jae. Se le antojo linda su actitud, incluso tierna. 

— ¿Es quizá una disculpa?— aventuró Youngjae cuando se serenó

— Lo sería, si estuviera arrepentido —soltó Daehyun— y honestamente no lo estoy. 

Esa confesión golpeó con fuerza al muchacho robándole el aliento. Dae se acercó lento, permitiéndole mantener las distancias si es que así lo quería. Pero el cuerpo de Jae no funcionaba. Quizá pensó en alejarse pero se quedó tan estático y dócil como siempre que se encontraban.

— Me gustas Youngjae... —dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible— demasiado...

— ¿Qu-qué?

— Mucho... —siguió— desde la primera vez que llegaste sólo con una mochila y una caja a este apartamento, hace ya tres años.

— P-pero... ¿Co-cómo?— murmuró perplejo.

— Sabía que no me habías reconocido en las escaleras— sonrió algo desilusionado y Jae estaba cada vez más confundido.

— Soy hijo de la dueña de este sitio— explicó y Jae recordó. El simpático muchacho que lo ayudó a cargar los 7 pisos, por las escaleras, una caja con su 'mudanza' y que luego vio en varias oportunidades por el lugar. Además de que su madre siempre hablaba de él con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a oírla.

Lo recordaba con el cabello muy rubio y solía ser muy infantil, ¿cómo podría reconocerlo en este sexy hombre en el que se convirtió? 

— Estabas en el extranjero

Dae asintió

— Volví

— ¿Cómo es que aún te acordabas de mí?— preguntó incrédulo Jae

Había pasado tres largos años preguntándome el por qué del latir frágil de mi corazón y finalmente al verte en las escaleras y reconocerte el maldito órgano quería saltar de mi pecho, pensó Dae, aunque no lo dijo.

— Nunca te olvidé —susurró Daehyun lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su fresca colonia... recordaba ese aroma también— nunca lo hice... 

Y lo besó.

Al principio suave y delicado, degustando el sabor de sus labios, sabía a café y a algo más dulce... más adictivo.

Necesitaba más.

Mordió con sutileza el labio inferior, cosa que moría por hacer desde que volvió, y cuando Jae jadeó introdujo su lengua. Youngjae sintió desfallecer, pero no lo apartó. Masajeó la lengua intrusa con la propia. Sorprendentemente respondió a sus besos e incluso mordisqueó sus gruesos y suaves labios. El beso se transformó en una salvaje lucha de poder entre los dos. Era tan sensual y a la vez tan sucio que ninguno notó el hilo de saliva deslizarse de entre la comisura de los labios del menor. 

Jae se aferraba a la camiseta de Daehyun y este lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura mientras lo empujaba y empotraba duro contra la pared. El aire les faltaba y se separaron, sólo lo suficiente para que Dae lamiera desde el cuello hasta sus labios entreabiertos esa gota traviesa y volvieron a atacar con hambre la boca contraria. 

Daehyun se dio cuenta que las piernas de Jae flaqueaban y las enredó en su cintura. Jae gimió tan fuerte al sentir las insipientes erecciones rozarse que se avergonzó. Intentó ocultar su rostro ruborizado en el cuello de Dae haciéndolo reír, pero lo calló inmediatamente de un ronco gemido al sentir un rudo mordisco. Fue lo más erótico que escuchó YoungJae en toda la vida, e hizo que su pantalón apretara aún más. 

Tenía plena consciencia que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, pero le encantaba.

Daehyun lo embestía sobre la ropa y hacía que se frotaran sus entrepiernas, haciéndolo jadear por la necesidad. Además, sus manos inquietas empezaron a picar por las ganas de sentirlo, por lo que enredó entre sus dedos el pelo atrayéndolo más en el beso. Pero eso no le alcanzaba. Quería sentirlo por completo, quería sentir su piel contra la suya húmedas y resbalosas por el sudor. 

— Vamos a mi cama, al ascensor o a las escaleras... a donde quieras pero hagámoslo—rogó al oído de Daehyun

— Mierda sí— rugió el mayor y sin soltarlo lo llevó hasta la habitación.

Lo recostó sobre las blancas sábanas como un frágil objeto y con prisa se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su bien trabajado pecho. Jae tocó los duros músculos con la yema de los dedos, extasiado. Jamás pensó en tener un hombre semi-desnudo en su cama y mucho menos imaginó ser él quien le rogara que lo llevara allí. 

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Dae a horcajadas sobre él metía sus manos bajo la tela de su polo.

Notó que era sumamente sensible en realidad y se estremecía ante cada roce. 

'Sólo con él' reconoció Youngjae. Nadie más logró que se sintiera así de bien con un toque de sus dedos.

—Tu piel es tan suave —murmuró enronquecido Dae—. Se ve deliciosa también— agregó levantando la prenda para morder y lamer el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera— exquisita...

Jae tiró de él y le propinó un feroz beso. Se sentía atrevido. Travieso. Sin embargo, Daehyun lo separó para quitarle la molesta prenda superior y al juntar sus pechos desnudos gimieron en la boca del otro. 

Lo miró al rostro, el menor estaba ruborizado, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos... total y endiabladamente sexy.

— Te ves jodidamente caliente, ¿sabías? —le susurró ronco al oído. Jae enrojeció de nuevo— y tan adorable que podría comerte

Y así lo hizo. Lamió, chupó y mordisqueó su garganta, dejando visibles y dolorosas marcas. Bajó suave por su pecho y se metió a la boca un erguido pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro entre sus dedos.

Dae sabía exactamente que hacer para llevarlo al límite.

El sonido de sus propios jadeos y gemiditos mezclados con el sonido de succión más que resultarle obsceno lo estaba excitando sobremanera. Estaba tan duro que estaba empezando a doler. No había tenido una reacción así desde que era un adolescente. 

Con Daehyun jugando con sus pezones y sus sentidos nublados, decidió intentar darle placer también. Metió una mano bajo el cuerpo del mayor y desabrochó su pantalón. Y aunque aún se sentía extraño, el estar así con un hombre era demasiado nuevo, deslizó sus dedos por dentro de la ropa. El miembro caliente de Dae latía en su mano, suave y duro. Tragó grueso. Empezó a masajearlo torpemente, con algo de pudor. No era una posición cómoda pero escucharlo gemir ronco contra su piel y más sabiendo que era obra suya, lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Da-Daehyun...— gimió en voz alta al sentir el placer inundarlo cuando le tironeó un pezón con los dientes.

— ¿Te gusta bebé?— le preguntó sobre sus labios buscando un nuevo beso

— ¡Sí!— jadeó Jae aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias

— Mierda Youngjae... no... no sigas así o voy a venirme— rogó casi sin voz

Hizo caso omiso al ruego y siguió jugando con su miembro algo húmedo por el pre-semen. Lo sintió tensarse y apuró sus movimientos, ganándose un par de sensuales gruñidos. Segundos después Dae se estremecía soltando todos sus jugos en la mano del menor. 

— Dios Jae, eso fue... jodidamente bueno— le sonrió lobunamente— ahora es mi turno

Con rapidez le quitó el piyama y el boxer, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y a su merced. Jae comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente tímido y ansioso. 

Dae tomó la mano del menor aún con su esencia en ella y aprisionó con ella la erección. Por lo que Jae mantenía un férreo agarre sobre su miembro y la mano de Daehyun sobre la suya, ejerciendo una doble y exquisita presión contra su carne.

Comenzaron un lento vaivén con sus manos resbalosas. Se miraron a los ojos y Jae sintió una puntada que nada tenía que ver con su excitación sexual. Era algo más profundo, entendió y picoteó los labios del mayor. No pudo ahondar más en el beso porque Daehyun se apartó, pero para quitar las manos del pene y suplantarlo al instante por su tibia y húmeda boca.

— Dae... es sucio— intentó decir pero las palabras se atoraron en un jadeo ahogado al sentirlo repasar con la lengua suave y sensualmente sobre la punta.

Jae tomó la cabeza del mayor y lo observó engullir su miembro hasta la empuñadura mirándolo siempre a los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que esa imagen la acompañaría de por vida. Sintió crecer más su miembro dentro de su boca y ocultó su cara entre las manos mortalmente avergonzado. Dae aún en movimiento lo notó y soltó una risita que envió un erótico cosquilleo a todo su cuerpo. 

Youngjae le tiró del cabello e hizo que soltara su pene con un sonoro plop! y lo miró con intensidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?— preguntó en un gemido ahogado y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Una mamada? —respondió perdido— pero creo que no hago un buen trabajo— agregó con un puchero.

Observó esos labios abultarse y se volvió a preguntar qué carajos le estaba haciendo este hombre que hacía que se comportara tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo lo excitaba. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Y aún peor, la respuesta lo atemorizaba todavía más. 

Buscó sus labios nuevamente y los devoró con ferocidad, sintiendo su propio sabor en esa provocadora boca.

— Me estás volviendo loco y... aún así... sólo quiero tenerte más cerca— reconoció en un susurro juntando sus frentes

— Me gusta eso de volverte loco —le respondió con una sonrisa— pasé 3 años pensando en tí, dime si eso no es una locura, ¿qué es?

Jae cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Su corazón se sentía exaltado y conmovido. Realmente no quería que lo que sea que estuviera pasando terminara, no podía simplemente pensar en esto como un polvo de una noche (o mañana en este caso), se sentiría tan vacío si acabara sólo así, que no quería ni pensar. 

Sintió la mano de Dae acariciarlo arriba y abajo, masturbándolo suavemente, y suspiró. Era un movimiento sensual y demasiado lento. Comenzó a mecer sus caderas, buscando más, y se estremeció cuando sintió el contacto de sus dedos mojados rozar su entrada. Dae le hizo abrir sus piernas con un movimiento y enterró un dedo en su interior. Jae lo abrazó y mordió su hombro ante la incomodidad y el pequeño ardor. Sin embargo, el chico era tan suave y delicado que terminó por acostumbrarse enseguida y a sentir el placer en esas lentas embestidas.

En un jadeo demasiado audible advirtió que introducía otro dedo dentro. Fue doloroso, pero la mano experta que acariciaba su miembro hacía un excelente trabajo en persuasión. Casi olvidando entre gemidos que estaba siendo preparado para recibir al otro chico. 

Se sentía extrañamente bien al pensarlo, sabía que Dae no le haría daño, estaba totalmente convencido de eso. Confiaba en él. Comprender eso lo sorprendió.

Daehyun creyó que ya estaba listo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad, entonces los retiró. Se desprendió del pantalón y la ropa interior que aún llevaba consigo, no sin antes rescatar del bolsillo el preservativo que guardó de antemano.

Vio la sorpresa y el enfado en Jae. 

— Lo siento bebé, pero luego de ver como me afectó el encuentro en el ascensor sólo quería estar prevenido— se disculpó. 

Jae sabía que era cierto, si lo afectó tanto o más que a él. Por eso le quitó el envoltorio y se dispuso a ponérselo. Dae ahogó un gemido al sentir esas manos nuevamente en su pene y cuando estuvo colocado no dudó un segundo y se posicionó en la entrada del menor presionando suavemente. 

Era un jodido inexperto y tenía miedo de lastimar al menor en su primera vez. La primera vez de ambos en realidad. Jae arañó la espalda al sentirlo enterrarse dolorosamente en él y un par de tontas lágrimas escaparon. Dae las vio y besó sus ojos borrando todo rastro de ellas.

— Dis-disculpa Jae... ¿quieres dejarlo?— preguntó preocupado

Como respuesta el chico se apretó contra él enterrándose completamente.

— Sólo deja que me acostumbre— le pidió con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. A Daehyun le dolía aún más hacerle daño. Lo besó con delicadeza, mordiéndolo despacito y jugando con su lengua mientras acariciaba el miembro del menor. 

En pocos minutos el dolor disminuyó, pero Dae se negaba a moverse a pesar del esfuerzo que suponía estar dentro de él y sentirlo tan apretado. 

— Hazlo— susurró sobre sus labios

Dae se movió suave y lento, hasta casi salir por completo y lo volvió a penetrar delicadamente robándole un sonoro gemido. Dentro y fuera... dentro y fuera... con suavidad... lento... torturante. Le estaba costando demasiado contenerse y al notar que Jae ya no sentía dolor alguno, aumentó la velocidad y la dureza de las estocadas. 

Sólo se oía el chocar de sus cuerpos húmedos, el sonido de sus besos mojados, los gruñidos roncos del mayor y los jadeos ahogados de Youngjae. Con el tiempo las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas, hasta que Dae encontró el punto que hizo gritar y estremecer al menor, y comenzó a abusar de él con cada golpe. Jae se deshacía en gemidos y eso a Daehyun le encantaba. 

— Dae

— ¿Si, bebé?

— Cr-creo... creo que voy a correrme...

— Hagámoslo juntos— le dijo y aprisionó con más rudeza el miembro de Jae, masajeándolo rápidamente. Lo sintió tensarse y liberarse con un grito grave sobre su mano y sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que sintió las paredes del menor estrecharse deliciosamente apresando su pene, se descargó en su interior.

Pasó varios minutos más dentro de él respirando con dificultad y cayendo en cuenta que era jodidamente real todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Salió de forma delicada del menor que suspiró al sentir el vacío. Se quitó el preservativo, lo tiró al cesto de la habitación y se tendió a su lado. Lo envolvió perezosamente entre sus brazos y besó sus labios. Youngjae parecía agotado pero respondió sonriente a sus besos, aunque sentía el calor en el rostro y sabía que estaba irremediablemente sonrojado. 

— Eres adorable— le sonrió Daehyun. Y el chico se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, lo que provocó la risa del mayor. 

Jae resistió la tentación de mirar el rostro sonriente que lo estaba volviendo loco. Advirtió que lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo en un reconfortable abrazo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar hasta sentir el fuerte pecho de Dae en su frente y lo abrazó también. Daehyun lo destapó y lo observó acurrucado a su lado.

— Te necesito Youngjae —le dijo dejándole un beso en el cabello— y creo que estoy seriamente enamorado de tí—agregó paseando sus manos por la espalda desnuda del chico.

Jae sonrió feliz. Su corazón había latido desenfrenadamente por su culpa estos últimos días.

— Creo que te quiero a mi lado— le susurró trémulo. 

Dae volvió a sonreír ante tan tierna confesión y lo besó... una y mil veces.

— Todavía tenemos que hacerlo en el ascen...— no terminó la frase por un golpe certero del menor en las costillas.

 

 

***Fin***


End file.
